Un día de locos
by Shizenai
Summary: Odiaba admitirlo, pero Luka sabía que en el fondo Yuki no podía estar mejor protegido que bajo la supervisión del clan Giou. En aquel entonces no llegó a imaginar cuán rápido cambiaría de parecer...


_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bueno, como pidió Suiseki, aquí tiene el segundo fic con los ingredientes que pidió. Quedó algo así como... ¿tan loco como el título? En fin, a veces hay mezclas peligrosas... xD_

_Como sea, espero que les guste ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **Uraboku y casi todos sus personajes son propiedad de Odagiri Hotaru. "Casi" porque, tengo entendido que va a ceder a mis peticiones y va a regalarme a Reiga n_n_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un día de locos<strong>

por_ Shizenai_

Podía decirse que tras su llegada a la Mansión Crepúsculo, Yuki se había sentido como pez en el agua. De hecho, inmerso en una comodidad insólita de la que jamás había disfrutado con tanta sinceridad. Por una vez, dejó de ser el chico noble y trabajador que se divertía simplemente agasajando a otros, como ocurría en el orfanato, para sentirse el centro de todas las atenciones y mimos del nuevo hogar. Y aquello, aunque debía reconocer que le parecía exagerado, le hizo feliz como nunca.

Precisamente a él, a quien el pasado y las experiencias le habían hecho creer que su existencia no era más que un _pecado_ con fines pocos dignos y prescindibles, comenzaba a confiar en sí mismo, sin importar qué pensara o qué hiciese, sin la constante necesidad de obtener logros para sentirse valorado, porque después de todo, estaba arropado por los lazos de una verdadera familia, y ésta jamás le exigía más de lo que él podía darles. Aunque Yuki sospechaba que una pequeña parte de sus integrantes siempre lo dejaba en entredicho...

A pesar de todo, al muchacho le costó bastante poco lidiar con su clan, teniendo en cuenta la incomodidad que suscitaba tener que convivir con un Duras al que no le importaba nada proclamar que sólo luchaba en su nombre y que por si fuera poco, parecía no tener la mínima intención de alejarse de dondequiera que estuviese su amo. Esa especie de interdependencia forjada muchísimo más tiempo atrás de lo que Yuki podía recordar, resultó un servicio beneficioso que obligó a todos los incondicionales de los Giou a vivir con relativa armonía ante su presencia. Aunque de ahí, a esperar que la voz de Dios se mordiera la lengua y silenciara ante tal situación de compromiso con un despreciable ser, al que a fin de cuentas, no dejaba de ver como un demonio, era un caso bien distinto.

"Nunca bajes la guardia", "No puedes confiar en él", "Sólo actúa como lo haría un Opast", las palabras de Hotsuma hacían _resonancia_ dentro de su cabeza casi sin poder evitarlo, envenenando sus sinceros sentimientos hacia el susodicho demonio con palabras de _odio_ y haciendo vacilar la confianza ciega que siempre creyó mutuamente correspondida.

No quería admitirlo, pero sentía miedo. Terror apabullante que le calaba los huesos y le estremecía ante la sola idea de verse separado de la criatura de ojos tan brillantemente plateados como la luz de la luna. Llevaba tanto tiempo obligándose a vivir de la manera que no quería, sin profundizar al extremo lazos con nadie o encariñándose lo suficiente para no resultar herido o abandonado cómo años atrás hicieron sus padres, que ahora que experimentaba el verdadero placer de sentirse unido a aquella atípica familia, no concebía la idea de sentirse distanciado de uno sólo de sus miembros. En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que Luka Crosszeria formaba parte también de ese atesorado mundo de ensueño que ahora le concedía la vida.

Odiaba hacerlo, pero llegó a exteriorizar con tanta fidelidad su decepción y temor, que fue inevitable que todos los miembros que ocupaban actualmente la mansión notaran su demacrado estado anímico incluso a un par de kilómetros a la redonda.

—Ha sido ese imbécil, ¿verdad? —la melodiosa voz de Shusei hizo a Yuki incorporarse del pedacito de jardín en el que se había tumbado, interrumpiendo su deseo de atrapar el sol con las manos, quizás, pretendiendo recuperar la calidez que ciertos comentarios le habían arrebatado—. Ha vuelto a meter la pata...

—Oye, deja de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí —añadió Hotsuma, llegando al lugar prácticamente pegado a sus talones.

—No me interrumpas. Además, no te he nombrado. Tú sabrás por qué te sientes culpable...

— Yo no... Yo... —el rubio contempló la expresión desolada del chico—. De lo único que me arrepiento es de que este idiota se lo tome todo a pecho.

El castaño se inclinó para buscar la mirada de Yuki, quien notando su cercanía se vio obligado a apartar los ojos de la fina y larguísima hierba verde para enfrentarle.

—Sea lo que sea que haya dicho, lo siente muchísimo. Créeme. Puede llegar a no dar una con sus formas, pero apuesto mi vida a que no tenía ningún deseo de hacerte sufrir de esta manera. ¿Verdad, Hotsuma? —aunque al aludido no respondió, dio media vuelta y tapó unas mejillas parcialmente coloreadas—. Lo cual no quiere decir que debas perdonarle...

—Oh, no importa. No es su culpa.

—Lo dudo —insistió el joven.

—Shusei, deja de intervenir, ¿quieres? —masculló su compañero con cierto desliz de molestia.

La mirada que la luz de Dios le regaló tuvo un impacto desgarrador en él. Encontraba tan insoportablemente adorable verle sonreír por muy mal que pintase la situación, que se despreció a sí mismo por turbar esa angelical expresión. Hotsuma suspiró con cansancio, ladeó un par de veces la cabeza, y se dirigió al muchacho para extenderle una mano.

—¿Q-Qué..? —balbuceó el joven mientras dudaba ante su próximo movimiento.

—Vamos, tómala, no tengo todo el día...

—¿Para qué?

—Para dejar que te lamentes como una niña... —dijo con obviedad—. ¿Quieres que borre esa fea mueca de tu cara?

A Hotsuma le molestó que necesitara intercambiar una mirada con Shusei para aceptar su propuesta, pero no le preocupó por mucho más tiempo. Sabía que no podía retractarse de sus palabras. Nunca lo haría. Él seguía teniendo el mismo pensamiento en contra del demonio. Aunque nada, y ni siquiera su tozudez, le impedirían devolverle, por corto que fuese el tiempo y peculiar la manera, la sonrisa a aquel maravilloso ser que le estrechó la mano.

**-o-O-o-**

La luna llevaba demasiado tiempo coronando el ennegrecido firmamento cuando volvió a pisar un pie sobre el recibidor de la casa principal. Se había ausentado por poco tiempo, pero el ambiente se notaba ligeramente distinto. Le sorprendió, pese a la tardía hora, que alguno de los críos de ese condenado clan no estuviese armando escándalo en alguna de las recámaras de la monumental mansión, o jugando a ser responsables mientras se turnaban para patrullar en los alrededores mientras lo otros perdían el tiempo en otra tarea igualmente absurda. Aunque, ciertamente, aquello le traía sin cuidado. Su único interés residía en cierta persona de semblante alegre y no le hacía falta escudriñar cada habitación para percatarse de que no se encontraba allí.

Luka se permitió el lujo de resoplar disgustado.

No le agradaba perder del todo el rastro del chico, aunque no podía decir que le preocupase su seguridad. Odiaba admitirlo, y mucho, pero sabía que en el fondo, Yuki no podía estar mejor protegido que bajo la supervisión del clan Giou. Exceptuándolo a él mismo, evidentemente.

En aquel entonces no llegó a imaginar cuán rápido cambiaría de parecer, pero encontrar al chico medianamente decente del grupo sin aquella molesta sombra, también con nombre propio, pegada a su figura, le trajo, de momento, los peores presagios.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntaron ambos a la vez, suponiendo que, como era obvio, se preocupaban por el bienestar de la misma persona.

Ni Luka ni Shusei tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentirse poderosamente atraídos por el _cascabel_ que resonaba en el patio exterior del edificio. Ambos habrían acudido ipso facto, pero las tremendas carcajadas y los alaridos tan desconcertantes que se oyeron tras la puerta, les aventuraban que se avecinaba una estampa que era mejor retrasar lo máximo posible antes de grabarla eternamente en sus respectivas retinas.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó Hotsuma alzando el _paquete_ de palomitas con tanto ánimo, que las susodichas se alzaron y volvieron a caer, esta vez, sobre sus cabezas.

—Habla más bajo, Hotsuma. Me va a reventar la cabeza...

—Oh, no te preocupes, Yuki. _Mañana será peor..._

Ninguno de los espectadores fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. A decir verdad, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que aquel par de Zweilt de dudosa sobriedad se hubiesen percatado de su presencia. Después de aquella inesperada entrada sólo pudieron ver como uno caía al suelo detrás del otro, sin poder asegurar a ciencia cierta quién había tirado de quién.

Ambos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas y antes de que el Opast perdiera los papeles del todo, se vio adelantado cuando la voz del muchacho apostada a su espalda rompió el sonido ronco de sus desgastadas risas.

—Estás borracho... —inquirió con desaprobación.

—¿Quién, yo? Mira, si vengo del cine... —respondió Hotsuma zarandeando el cartucho de palomitas—. Bueno, mucho después de que me hayan echado, claro...

—No hablo contigo. De ti me lo espero... ¿Pero cómo le has hecho esto al pobre Yuki?

El aludido no entendió palabra. Sentía tan distorsionado el sonido a su alrededor, y de hecho, la propia estabilidad del suelo, que no se dio ni cuenta que había dejado de trepar por una de las columnas del recibidor para pasar a incorporarse gracias a la ayuda del Duras. Por un segundo, éste creyó que las cosas no andaban tan mal al contemplar de cerca aquella preciosa sonrisa de todos los días, pero seguidamente, sintió las manos del muchacho tratando de acariciar su cabello como si de Sodom se tratará, y fue incapaz de contener su furia.

—_Te mataré_... —escupió fulminando a Hotsuma con una afilada mirada. De hecho, habría intentado hacerlo si no estuviese plenamente seguro de que Yuki caería estrepitosamente al suelo si le apartara las manos—. Te juro que te mataré...

—No me desafíes, vil demonio... —respondió el muchacho dejándose ayudar por su pareja de equipo—. Se me da bastante bien jugar con fuego y hoy más que nunca soy inflamable hasta las trancas...

—Oh, cállate, Hotsuma. Si fuera por mí, te golpearía yo mismo.

Shusei dejó que su amigo le pasara un brazo por el cuello y tiró de él hacia el pasillo contiguo, notando que no hacía prácticamente ningún esfuerzo por caminar por sí solo. Debió pensar, y con razón, que el demonio decía bastante en serio aquello de asesinarle, optando por huir lo más veloz posible del lugar antes de ver la supervivencia del rubio realmente amenazada, sobre todo, ahora que ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pie, y ni mucho menos, de defenderse.

Aunque Luka estaba bastante ocupado tratando de volver al joven Zweilt a la normalidad, y más aún, de intentar que dejara de confundirle con su mascota como para tener que preocuparse del otro pobre de espíritu.

Yuki se resistió en seguirle por largo tiempo, estaba inmerso en sus propias incoherencias acerca de las moquetas del edificio cuando sintió la repentina calidez del demonio extendiéndose a su alrededor mientras era abrazado por la espalda y silenciado por unos largos dedos que resguardaron sus labios, persiguiendo, en la medida de lo posible, pasar desapercibidos ante el _insomnio_ de terceros de camino a la habitación del muchacho.

A pesar de lo complicado que había sido el trayecto, a Yuki le pareció demasiado corto. Estaba totalmente ido. Cuando finalmente se adentraron en la recámara adecuada sentía que estaban en lo más divertido, pues se encontraba riendo a vivo pulmón mientras el Duras se había visto obligado a llevarlo en volandas. Éste lo depositó cuidadosamente en la cama, se deshizo de sus zapatos graciosamente desatados, y únicamente hasta que se separó de su lado para regresar con una toalla ligeramente humedecida, no apreció que verdaderamente el joven se había relajado. Limpió el sudor frío de su frente al tiempo que analizaba las suaves facciones de su rostro, que paulatinamente regresaban a su serenidad habitual.

Estaba tan hermoso con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios sedientos de aire que parecía no encontrar el camino hacia sus pulmones, con los párpados temblorosos y el lacio cabello alborotado y enredado, que el Opast no pudo contener una fugaz mirada de _lujuria_ que recorrió toda su silueta. Acarició con deleite su suave piel y se prendó de los agudos susurros que emanaron seguidamente de los labios del joven.

—Luka... —murmuró con su tímida voz.

—Estoy aquí, no te preocupes —tomó la mano que buscaba ciegamente su rostro, la envolvió con la suya y la atrajo hacia el borde de sus labios.

—Creo... Creo que voy a dejarte ir...

El demonio se sorprendió. Sabía que a esas alturas no podía esperar ni la más mínima congruencia por su parte, pero aquello no hizo que sintiera menos resquemor ante semejante ocurrencia tan repentina.

—No digas nada. Pronto te sentirás mejor... —aseguró, pero el joven elevó sus párpados para clavar sus resplandecientes orbes sobre sus pupilas, convenciéndole de que le hablaba con cierta lucidez y completamente decidido—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Yuki?

—Hotsuma tenía razón, en parte... Ya me has servido durante demasiado tiempo. Es injusto que tengas que permanecer expuesto a tantos peligros por estar a mi lado, por un estúpido contrato que ni siquiera recuerdo...

El Duras sonrió entrañablemente, sintiendo que algo dolía con más intensidad en sus adentros justo cuando una lágrima resbaló por el rabillo del ojo del muchacho. La hizo desaparecer enseguida con el dorso de su mano, acercándose a él y estremeciéndole con su cálido aliento.

—El contrato, Yuki, no puede deshacerse...

—¿No puede? —dijo aún más apenado, mientras el moreno negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Porque lo hice aquí, con el corazón. No tienes que tener miedo de que me marche de tu lado.

Le miró confuso, como si repentinamente no entendiera el idioma en el que le hablaba o encontrarse distorsionado el rostro amable que le dedicaba, en contraposición a la carga que siempre creyó que suponía para él. Sólo hasta el momento en que el demonio se inclinó un poco más para atrapar sus tiritantes labios con los suyos, no le encontró sentido a lo que a todas luces, le pareció la incoherencia más grande: en realidad él le quería.

Percibió el suave paladar de su boca entremezclándose con el sabor a alcohol que aún envolvía la suya, incomodado ante aquel detalle, pero alentado a no detenerse cuando apreciaba como el demonio degustaba con delicadeza cada rincón como si aquello le supiese tan dulce como un caramelo. No hubo para Luka nada en el mundo que deseara más y desde hacía tanto tiempo, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que contenerse a sí mismo antes de dejarse abrumar por los recuerdos que aquel tierno beso le trajo del pasado. Yuki gruñó descontento cuando el más alto apartó lentamente sus labios.

—¿Qué has... tú? —articuló, incapaz de contener el centenar de mariposas que habían estallado en su estómago y que le hacían cosquillas en el resto del cuerpo.

—_Tú me enloqueces... _—le oyó decir, sintiendo que aquel susurro en su oído le sacudía cada músculo—. Por eso tenemos que dejarlo aquí —sonrió divertido, mientras veía como el joven fruncía el ceño.

—¿Por qué... has hecho esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque, por el amor de Dios, estoy borracho... No voy a recordar nada de esto mañana, ¿verdad? —expuso con verdadera resignación.

—Muy probablemente... Aunque eso me da opción a volver a repetirlo.

El joven sonrió complacido.

Aunque sabía que el demonio no tenía ni la mínima intención de moverse de donde estaba, fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño sin tener su mano atrapada entre las suyas.

No sabía qué quedaría para el recuerdo y qué sería borrado para siempre, aunque en aquel instante, con sus propias pulsaciones aún ensordeciendo sus oídos y una sonrisa que era incapaz de disimular en su cara, cayó rendido en otros brazos, los del Dios Morfeo, teniendo la férrea convicción de que aquél, _había sido un verdadero día de locos..._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Sí, yo tampoco entiendo las razones para contener, pero en fin... xD<em>

_¡Nos leemos!_

**_Shizenai_**


End file.
